Heroes of Arcadia:Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance
by Zindakku Hirokai
Summary: A member of the Heores Council is dead, two sorcerers have joined forces, and the deadliest fighting tournament has come to Arcadia.....
1. Prolouge

  
  


Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance

  


Legal mumbo-jumbo:

  


Mario, Link, and all others related are © to Nintendo

  


Mega Man, Street Fighter, Resident Evil, Bomber Man, and all others related are © to Capcom

  


Sonic and all others related are © to Sega, DIC, and Archie Comics

  


Tenchi and all others related are © to Pioneer 

  


Dragon Ball Z and all others related are © to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama

  


Sailor Moon and all others related are © to Toei Animation and DIC

  


Digimon and all others related are © to Saban 

  


Spider-Man and all others related are © to Marvel

  


Poke'mon and all others related are © to Nintendo, Warner Bros., 4kids Entertainment 

  


Kirby and all others related are © to Nintendo and 4kids Entertainment 

  


Donkey Kong and all others related are © to Nintendo, RareWare, and Nivanna

  


Banjo-Kazooie, Perfect Dark, and all others related are © to RareWare

  


Crash Bandicoot and all others related are © to Naughty Dog

  


Shinobi and Panzer Dragoon Orta are © to Sega

  


Turok is © Acclaim 

  


Mortal Kombat is © to Midway

  


Gamemaster Anthony Bault and all others related are © to Anthony Bault 

  


Ashura Hedgehog and all others related are © to Ashura Hedgehog 

  


Merc Star and all others related are © to Merc Star 

  


Angel Halo is © to Angel Halo

  


Jim Silver and all others related are © to Space Cowboy

  


Zindakku Hirokai and all others related are © to Zindakku Hirokai

  


Author's Foreword: Dang, I always hate that, Anyway, unlike Bault's Arcadia version of Sonic Adventure, this fic will involve all the Heroes. Yes, some of the Heroes will be fighting as well. There will be blood, a whole lot of it, and of course, fatalities( It's Mortal Kombat, what do you expect?). And don't worry, no Arcadian will be killed, just badly beaten up and traumatized. Also, some of the Mortal Kombatants will not appear in this fic. Anyway let's begin.............. 

  


Prologue

In the temple section of the Black Fortress, the Dark Alliance strong hold, the evil sorcerer, Quan Chi, was currently practicing some spells. In mind he was currently thinking of the amulet, which his former master, the evil god, Shinnok had given to him . What power does it posses? he wondered. "I could answer that." a voice said. Quan Chi, who was surprised upon hearing the voice yelled "Who's there? Show yourself!" 

  
  


Then out of the shadows, a bearded Chinese man dressed in red robes came out. "Greetings Quan Chi, I am known as Shang Tsung." Quan Chi immediately recognized his name. "Wait a minute, you're the sorcerer who serves Shao Kahn, am I not right?" Shang smiled and said "You're partially correct, I indeed served Kahn." Quan was surprised when he heard Shang say served. "Wait, you don't mean that the Emperor of Outworld is...." Shang smiled and said "Yes, he has fallen. An attack from the combined forces of Princess Kitana and the Shokan race cost him his life. I barely escaped with my life when I stumbled upon the remains of the Legendary Dragon King's castle." Quan's eyes widened. He had heard of all the stories of the Dragon King and his rumored invincible army. "And how dose this involve me?" he asked. Shang then said, "That amulet you have is the key to reviving the Dragon King's army and taking over the realm of Smash World!" Quan thought for a moment. He could join Tsung and take over Smash World and then, probably Arcadia, but he would risk treason for going against the Dark Alliance. But, the sound of world domination was to good. "Fine then, I'll join you." Quan said. Shang smiled deviously and said, "Good, but there's one more thing to take care of."

  
  


On the rugged mountains of Smash World, a lone figure was trudging along the difficult terrain. He wore Chinese robes and had a bladed hat on. He was the Sholin monk, Kung Lao. He was going to see his old friend and fellow Mortal Kombatant, Liu Kang. After an hour of walking, Kung Lao reached Liu Kang's house. He began to knock, when suddenly the door swung open. This is strange he thought. He then went inside to search. "Liu, Liu, where are you?" he said. Then stumbled on to something. He looked to see what it was. His eyes widened with fear. "No....." There on the floor was the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang, lying in a puddle of blood. Kung Lao quickly picked Liu Kang up. He checked his pulse. Nothing. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" he shouted. 

  
  


He then saw a piece of paper near where Liu's body was found. Kung took it. It was a note. He read it carefully. His eyes began to fill with anger. In the mountains of Smash World, a great echo could be heard that day. "SHANG TSUNG!!!!!!! QUAN CHI!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  
  


Next Chapter: The rest of the Heroes Council are informed of Liu Kang's death. They are also informed of the two sorcerers challenge of Mortal Kombat. But there's one problem, the Mortal Kombatants who fought for Smash World before, aren't allowed to participate.........................Chapter 2:It has begun...............

  



	2. It has Begun

  
  


Chapter 2: It has Begun...........

  


Foreword: In our last chapter, the sorcerer Quan Chi, had joined forces with the evil Shang Tsung, in order to revive the legendary Dragon King's army. Later on, Kung Lao, an old friend of Liu Kang, was about to make a visit to the Mortal Kombat champion. But when he reached Liu's house, Kung found Liu dead and also a note with the names of the murderers............................................

  
  


The entire Heroes Council were making their way to the council room in the Mobian Place. "This meeting better be good!" Vegeta grunted. "Well, Anth said it was pretty important." Sonic said. Then Ryu noticed something. "Hey has anyone seen Liu Kang?" the Street Fighter asked. "He's probably out somewhere fighting." Lars answered.

  


When the Council entered the room, they found Anthony, Zindakku, and someone else they didn't know, were already there. "Hey, guys." Anthony greeted. The rest of the council acknowledged. "First off, I would like to introduce our guest." the Gamemaster said, pointing to the unknown person wearing a strange hat. "Greetings," he said, "I am Kung Lao." The rest of the council greeted him as well. "Secondly, you probably noticed that Liu Kang isn't here. That's because...." Anthony paused, "Liu Kang has been killed." The rest of the council was shocked. "Impossible!" Ryu shouted, "Liu Kang is one of the strongest fighters I know! He couldn't be killed easily!" "Unfortunately, he was," Kung Lao spoke, " I was going to visit him, when I found him lying in a pool of blood." 

  


"

Well then, who killed him?" Link asked. "I could answer that." Zindakku replied. Immediately, he tossed a small orb to the middle of the council table. Instantly a holographic image appeared. It was very pale man in green robes. "Suspect #1, Quan Chi, a wizard trained in the black arts, he was a servant to a mad God, but recently it is rumored that he has joined the Dark Alliance." The hologram of Quan Chi disappeared, and a hologram of a bearded Chinese man, wearing red robes took it's place. "Suspect #2, Shang Tsung. He is a sorcerer he great power. He has the ability to change his appearance. But also," the hologram shows Shang fighting another person, defeating him, and stripping the person of his soul. The Heroes Council quenched is disgust when they saw the soul stealing part. "He is a soul stealer." Zin finished off, recalling back his orb.

  
  
  


"Also," Kung spoke, "I found this note where Liu was killed." Kung then handed the note to Anthony, he began to read it, it said,

  
  


_To those who may it concerned ,_

  


_I, Shang Tsung, and my partner Quan Chi, have killed the Mortal Kombat champion , Liu Kang. If you wish to avenge his death, we challenge any of you in the form of Mortal Kombat. A ship will arrive at the docks of Nintendo City at 11:55 PM in three days . Be prepared. But one speculation must be upheld, Mortal Kombatants who have fought on Smash World's side before cannot, I repeat, cannot participate! We expect the best from you._

  


_ Yours truly,_

_ Shang Tsung _

  
  


Anthony finished reading it. He had a grim look on his face. "Damn, they made sure that the only people who could defeat them couldn't take their part in this MK tournament." "I know." Kung replied. "Then we'll take your place!" Anthony and Kung turned around to see the rest of the Heroes standing up. Sonic was the one who spoke up. "No get's away with killing a Council member!" the blue hedgehog said. "Are you sure? You'll be getting yourselves involve in a very difficult situation." Anthony said. "Nah, don't worry, Anth, how hard can a simple fighting tournament be?" Sonic said.

  
  


Next Chapter: The day has come to leave for the tournament, The Heroes, along with their friends and family board the boat to take them to the mysterious island where the tournament is held. There they meet the rest of the Mortal Kombatants, and Lord Raiden, who tells about the two sorcerers true plan. When they get to the island, they get a small preview of how the tournament plays out, and they find out who faces who................. Chapter 3: A taste of things to come.......

  



	3. A taste of things to come

  


Chapter 3: A Taste of Things to Come.......

  


Foreword: Our Heroes have just learned of Liu Kang's death, and if that wasn't enough, the murderers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, have made a challenge of Mortal Kombat to avenge Liu's death. Only one condition must be upheld, The Mortal Kombatants who fought for the side of Smash World cannot participate. That's were our Heroes come in. Sonic thinks this is just a simple tournament, but we know better.............

  
  


Three days came and went, and the day of departure had come. Zindakku, along with his companions, Dove White and Jack Pacific, were waiting on Nintendo city's dock. Along with them were Kung Lao, along with several other of the Mortal Kombatants : the movie star, Johnny Cage, Special Defense officers, Jax Briggs and Johnny's fiancee, Sonya Blade, the cyborg ninja, Cyrax, the new grand master of the Lin Kuei ninja clan, Sub-Zero, and the Edinian princess and Liu Kang's love, Kitana. Also there were three new faces. The first was Bo' Rai Cho, a native to Outworld, a master at martial arts, and an alcoholic as well. The second was Frost, a new and mysterious member to the Lin Kuei. The last was a blind swordsman of the same special defense agency of Sonya and Jax, Kenshi. They were currently waiting for the Heroes Council to get to the dock.

  


"How much longer?" Cage asked. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." the masked sage said. He knew that the Heroes Council would compete in the tournament, with the exception of Orta and the StarFox team, who said they were busy. Finally, Zin could hear them coming. He waited in the fog covered dock until they came into view. When they did, Zin got the shock of his life. There was the Heroes Council, along with all of their friends and family! "Bault, what's the meaning of all this?!" Zindakku shouted. "Well I brought Jim and Azealea along to make sure they wouldn't get to any trouble while I'm gone." Anthony replied. "Well that's understandable, but what about them!?" Zin said, pointing to the large Arcadian group. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had brought along Sally, Sonia, Manic, and Bookshire along with SEGASonic and his brother and sister, Sandra and Mark. Mega Man, Bass, and Proto Man had brought Roll and Dr. Light. Tenchi had brought along all the girls, along with Ashura, Cystallis, Merc, and Angel. All of the Z-Fighters were there with their family and friends. The Sailor Scouts were also together, along with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini-Moon. All of the DigiDestined were there with their Digimon. Ash and Mewtwo had brought Misty, Brock, Tracey, Ash's rival Gary, the two Poke'mon trainers, Ritchie and Casey, and May, the young trainer whom Ash had met in the Hoenn region. Ryu had brought along his friends Ken and Chun-Li. Kirby had brought Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, Falala, and Takori as usual. Crash had brought his sister Coco and the ancient spirit Aku-Aku. The only ones who didn't bring anyone was Link, Zelda, Spider-Man, Tal'Set, Hotsuma, Bomber Man, Joanna, DK, Diddy, and Jill. "We all wanted to come and watch!" They all replied. "But, this tournament is like no other. You could all get yourselves in dange......" Zin stopped when Goku's wife Chi-Chi walked up to him. "Now you listen, mask boy, if my husband is going to compete in this tournament, I want his family to be there to support him, so I don't want any complaints, OK!?" Zin gulped and said, "Yes, ma'am." "Fine." Chi-Chi replied. Zin sighed and thought Lord Raiden is going to kill me. 

  
  


Within a few minutes, the boat that was to take them to the island were the tournament was going to be held, came in. It wasn't a luxury liner, but an old Chinese Junk. Even though it was old, rusty, and looked like crap, it was big enough to hold the large group of people in the dock. "Ewww, we're all riding that?!" Yolei of the Digi-Destined shouted. "Uh, well, yes." Zin said. "You think they could of afforded a nicer boat." Krillin complianed.

  


As soon as everyone boarded, the Junk set sail. Everyone was enjoying the nice cruise. Well, not everyone. "Oh, I feel sick." Mimi said with her head over the guardrail. "OH, MY FAIR SWEET MIMI, I WILL COMFORT YOU UNTIL YOUR VILE SICKNESS HAS PASS......Ouch!" Brock said before he was wacked in the head by Misty. "Come on, Romeo, I'm sure she can comfort herself!" the fiery red-head said, dragging Brock off. Anthony looked were Princess Kitana was. He sensed a great deal of sadness in her. He walked up to her, and looked over her shoulder. There in her hand was picture of Liu Kang. "You loved him, didn't you?" Anthony asked. Kitana, surprised by his presence, answered "Yes, I did." Anthony nodded and said "He was a noble fighter and a great man."

  


Vegeta was getting impatient. "How much longer until reach the island?!" the Saiyan prince shouted. "Be patient, it won't be much longer." a voice said. Vegeta turned around to see who had spoken. There in front of him, was an old man with a straw Chinese hat, leaning against a staff. "Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked. The old man chuckled and said "Oh just a simple old man coming to watch the tournament, Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans." Vegeta and nearly everyone were shocked when the old man said Vegeta's name. "How do you know my name and that I'm a prince?!" Vegeta demanded. The man chuckled and said "I know a lot of things." Vegeta started to get mad. "If you know that I'm a prince you should show me respect!" the Saiyan prince shouted. The old man waved his finger around and said "Temper, temper." Vegeta had gotten so angry with the old man he was about to knock the old man's lights out. "Vegeta, stop!" Bulma shouted. Just about when Vegeta's fist reached the old man's face, the old man caught it. Everyone was surprised by this. Then bolt's of electricity came out of the man's hand and shocked Vegeta so much, he flew across the boat. Vegeta's family came to his side. When Vegeta got up, he was seriously pissed off. He started to charge at the old man when Zindakku stopped him. " Vegeta what the heck are you doing?!" Zindakku asked. "To teach that old man a lesson!" Vegeta shouted. "Look, I know that you're mad, but not even you cant take on a god!" Zin shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Vegeta demanded. "That is Lord Raiden, god of thunder and lighting, and gaurdian of the realm of Smash World!" Zindakku explianed. Vegeta looked at the old man. His eyes flashed with electricity. 

  
  
  


Zindakku ran up to Raiden, bowed down, and said "Oh, Lord Raiden, please forgive the presence of this large group of people, and the insolence of that moron over there." "Hey!" Vegeta shouted. "None taken, Hirokai. It's going to be interesting to see this many people at the tournament, but, I'm here for a different reason." Raiden said. "And what would that be, my lord?" Zin asked. "To tell you the ture motive of this tournament." the thunder god replied. "What do mean true motives?" Anthony asked. "What I mean, Gamemaster, is that this tournament is a rouse for Shang to capture the strong souls here, and to revive the Dragon King's invincible army." Raiden explained. "Well, if this army is 'invincible', why do they need to be revive?!" Vegeta asked. Raiden just looked at him, and shot a bolt of electricity at him. "I don't have any full details on this matter, but if Shang and Quan are not stop, all of Smash World, no, all of Arcadia is doomed." Raiden said. "So, that's why Shang and Quan killed Liu!" Kung Lao said, "He would of been a major threat to their plans!" "Be on your guard, Arcadians, Shang and Quan have been anticipating all you." Raiden warned, just as the boat reached the island.

  
  


Later that night, a great feast was being held to celebrate the beginning of the tournament. An entire gourmet was set up, with exotic food. Everyone was enjoying the food, well, mostly the Saiyans and Kirby. Then both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi entered the room. Kung Lao was about to lunge right at them, but Bo' Rai Cho stopped him and shook his head. Kung Lao then sat back down, his eyes still locked on the two sorcerers. "Welcome, I see that we have a large turn-out here. Mostly to watch the tournament. Very well. For those who are participating, cherish these precious moments, for they might be your last." Shang said deviously, "And now a taste for things to come!" Quan then signaled several of the robed servants. They immediately rush to the eating area and began to toss the tables over with the food on it, clearing the area. "Hey, I was going to eat that!" Goku complianed as the servants were tossing the tables. "Well, they're certainly rude!" Ayeka commented. As the servants fished clearing the area, they all lined up in two rows, parallel to each other. That's when one the servants came into the center of the row, as if he was to battle. Then a strange man came to the center. His skin looked like muscles and he was armed with a club in his right hand. He also had a green mask on. The Z-Fighters sensed something strange about him. That's when the man and the servant engaged in an exhibition match. Quickly, the man defeated the servant. It looked like it was over, but the man walked to were the servant was lying. He looked down at him and started to lift his club-clad arm. "What's he doing?" Sasami asked. Then the man quickly brought his arm down and there was a loud "CLANG!" . The man had crushed the servant's head. All of the Arcadians had surprised and disgusted looks on their faces. The younger ones felt like they were going to be sick. The only ones who didn't look surprised were Anthony, Zindakku, and the Mortal Kombatants.

  


The man lifted his club, now stained with blood, turned to face Shang and Quan, then bowed to them. "Excellent, Draheim, a flawless victory." Shang said. "HEY!" Goku yelled at Shang and Quan. "That was uncalled for," the Saiyan said, "in every tournament I competed in, killing is illegal!" Shang chukled a bit and said "Oh, but killing is not only perfectly legal in this tournament, but highly recommended." Nearly everyone in the room was shocked, except for Vegeta, who was smiling. "Finally, a tournament with some class."

  


A special mansion was placed in the island for the Arcadians to rest up every night of the tournament. There was quite an argument coming from inside. "Nobody told me you can kill someone in this tournament!" Sonic shouted. "You were warned that this tournament is like no other." Kung Lao said. "Well, we can just put our thoughts aside for now and think of the matter at hand." Anthony said, "No doubt that the fighters on Shang's and Quan's side will take the killing option, so I think the Z-Fighters should handle this." Just then Zindakku came in and said, "I don't think so, Bault, I just received our fight card. Take a look." He toss the card to Anthony, who began to read it. His eyes widened. "Okay," he said with a deep breath, "here are the matchs:

  


Sonic vs. Reptile

  


Mega Man vs. Kano

  


Tenchi vs. Ermac

  


Ryu vs. Noob Saibot

  


Mewtwo vs. Draheim

  


Sailor Moon vs. Meleena 

  


Spider-Man vs. Baraka

  


Vegeta vs. Moloch."

  


He finished saying all the matches and everyone had grim and worried looks on their faces. "Man, they must have known how powerful we were, so they made specific matches to make sure they had the advantage." Goku said. "I suggest everyone, especially the fighters get some rest for the night. The first two matches are tomorrow." Kung Lao said, "Me and some of the Mortal Kombatants will take watch tonight. Outworlders are very cunning."

  
  


Next Chapter: Mortal Kombat has began, and the first match is between the fast and furious hedgehog, Sonic, and the devious lizard, Reptile. Will Sonic's speed be enough to win? Or will he fall prey to Reptile?.............. Chapter 4:Sonic vs. Reptile 

  
  



	4. Sonic vs Reptile

  
  


Chapter 4:Sonic vs. Reptile

  


Foreword: Our Heroes had made it to the island were the Mortal Kombat tournament is being held. Upon their arrival, they got their first glimpse of how the tournament was to be played out, and it wasn't very pretty. Worst of all, Arcadia Sonic has the first match...........................

  
  


Morning came to the island. Everyone got up to see that Sasami and Brock were making breakfast. "Uh, are you sure you checked the food to make sure it's not poisoned?" Cage asked. "Don't worry," Brock said, pulling a refrigerator from his backpack, "I always bring my portable fridge were ever I go." "Well are ready for your fight, bro?" Arcadia Tails asked. "Oh, Yeah!" Arcadia Sonic said. "You have to be careful, Sonic, Outworlders will do anything to win." Anthony warned. "Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes open." Sonic said reassuringly.

  
  


Later, everyone was gathered around the arena were the first match was being held. It was squared shaped with sand in the middle and four columns on each corner. Shang and Quan were sitting in chairs on a platform. Arcadia Sonic was doing some stretches, while waiting for his opponent. Little did he or any of the Arcadians know that an invisible creature was crawling down one of the columns. "Yessh, where's my opponent?" Sonic asked impatiently, not realizing the invisible creature was behind him. Anthony was looking around to see if Sonic's opponent was around, but then he caught a slight glimpse of the creature, and his eyes widened. "SONIC, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. "BEGIN!" Shang said. 

  


*[Battle music: Mortal Kombat movie soundtrack, track # 5:Control]*

  
  


Sonic turned around to see a lizard-like being materializing behind him and knocking him to the ground. This creature was called Reptile. Sonic then got up on to his feet. A little dazed, but alright. "Alright, lizard-breath, come on!" Sonic growled. He began to charge at Reptile at top speed, but Reptile went invisible right before Sonic was about to lay a punch. Sonic looked around to see where the evil lizard went, when suddenly Reptile re-materialized on Sonic's left side and punched him in the face. This continued through out the match. "Man, this isn't fair!" Knuckles yelled. "I agree, Reptile keeps disappearing before Sonic can lay a punch, and reappears to ambush Sonic." Sally said. "That's how Reptile works," Kung Lao said, "he sneaks up to his opponents, then attacks."

  
  


Sonic looked battered and bloodied. He knew that every time he would charge at Reptile, he would disappear and attack Sonic on his blind spot. Then Sonic noticed something. The sunlight. Reptile was manipulating the light to make himself invisible. But there was one flaw in this, Reptile's clear silhouette could be seen. A smile came up on Sonic's face. Immediately Sonic ran to where Reptile was and struck him. Reptile reappeared dazed from Sonic's punch, and then all of a sudden he was punched again and again. This time, Reptile was on his feet. The hedgehog hassss sssssseen through my disssssssappearing technique, it'ssssss ussssselessssss againssssst him now. Reptile thought, I need to think of a another way! Then a smile came on to Reptile's face. Just as Sonic was about to hit Reptile again, Reptile reared his head back, and unleashed a spray of acid out of his mouth, right at Sonic's face!

  
  


Sonic stopped and kneeled in pain, screaming "My eyes! My eyes!" Reptile took the opportunity took kick Sonic in the gut, knocking him four feet from where he was. Sonic groggily got up, still rubbing his eyes. Then Reptile opened his mouth and let his tongue out like a snake. Anthony's eyes widen when he saw this and stuttered "Oh no..." Tails looked at him and asked "What is it, Anth?" Anthony gulped and said, "It's one of Reptile's fatalities. First, he'll launch his tongue at Sonic's head, then he'll retract it, decapitating Sonic," all of the Mobians gasped when they heard this, but Anthony wasn't finished yet, "and the worst part is.........he'll eat Sonic's head." 

  


Then, all of a sudden, Reptile unleash his lethal tongue. Anthony knew that Sonic would lose his head in matter of moments. He needed to help Sonic and fast! Then the Gamemaster noticed Sonic was in front of where he was watching. Then he got an idea. "Sonic, over here!" he yelled. Sonic heard Anthony yell from behind him and turned around. That's when Reptile's tongue hit it's mark, the back of Sonic's head!

  


Immediately he withdrew his tongue, which now some blue spikes imbedded in it. He was all teary eyed and yelling "My tongue! My tongue!" Sonic could hear Reptile's screams of pain and prepared for a devastating spin attack. He immediately launched himself at Reptile's direction and hit him with such a great force, the evil lizard was knocked out of the arena, off the island, and into the sea. Shang had a disappointed look on his face, he raised and yelled "Winner: Sonic"

  


Sonic was on his knees, still rubbing his eyes. SEGASonic, Arcadia Tails, and Sally went to his side. "Don't worry, Sonic," Sally said to her boyfriend, "we'll help you." They carried him over to the sidelines, where Bookshire was waiting. "Bookshire, can you help him?" Tails asked. The old racoon sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do." Then Shang announced "The next match will be held in a different location. Fighters should get ready!"

  


Mega Man took a deep breath and said "Well I guess it's my turn...." 

  
  


Next Chapter: It's Mega Man's turn now, and he will face Kano, who is a human. Mega Man was programed never to harm a human, and Kano takes advantage of this. Will the evil Black Dragon member win? And who is this Mavado?.................. Chapter 5: Mega Man vs. Kano


	5. MegaMan vs Kano

  
  


Chapter 5: Mega-Man vs. Kano

  


Foreword: Last time, the tournament had begun, and Arcadia Sonic had the first match. His opponent: the evil lizard, Reptile. Even though he was baffled by Reptile's vanishing technique and blinded by his spit, Sonic managed to overcome him. Now it 's the Blue Bomber's turn...................................

  
  


The place where the next match was being taken place was a huge dome-like structure, where the audience can watch from above the fighting ring.

  


Mega-Man was waiting in the middle of the arena, for his opponent. He was told he would fight someone named Kano. Then a door in the arena opened up. Out of the door came a man dressed in black leather, with the right part of his face covered in metal with a red eye glowing. Mega-Man didn't expect to fight a human. I know I was programed never to hurt a human, but I have a feeling he's just going try and kill me without any reasoning so I have no choice.

  


Shang then shouted "BEGIN!!!" 

  


Immediately Kano charged at Mega-Man, with a knife sparking with electricity in his hand. He was about to stab the robot, when Mega-Man dodged his attack. "Nice maneuver, mate, but let's see if you can dodge this!!!!!" Kano said, just before throwing more knives to the blue bomber .

  


Mega-Man jump out of the way of the assault, launched himself towards Kano and managed to land a single powerful punch, sending Kano flying across the arena. Mega started to run towards were Kano was. Just then, Kano lifted his arm, signaling Mega-Man to stop. The Blue Bomber walked up to Kano and asked "Does this mean you surrender?" Kano smiled and said "Yes..... In a pig's ass!", just before lodging a knife into Mega-Man and sending 100,000 volts of electricity into the robot. Many of the Arcadians were shocked by this, even Bass got up shouting "That was damn dirty trick!" Mega-Man fell down with a clank on the floor, with Kano looking down at him, smiling methodically.

  


"What shall I do with you? Cut your circuitry? Or maybe crush your mainframe?" Kano asked. Then suddenly someone shouted "KANO!!!" Kano looked up to see an Asian man in black leather jumping down from the audience to the arena. "Mavado......" Kano cursed under breathe. Immediately after Mavado reached the ground, he charged right at Kano, and immediately they started to brawl. They continued to brawl until they were outside of the arena. After a count to ten, Shang raised his hand and said "Kano has left the arena, but since someone came and to fight him during his match, Mega-Man is disqualified!" The entire arena was filled with complaining shouts, while Dr. Light, Proto-Man, Roll, and Bass came to Mega's aid. Dr. Light did a diagnostic scan on Mega-Man. "Is he he going to be all right, Doc?" Roll worrying asked. "He'll be alright, non of his critical circuits have been destroyed." the good doctor said. The robots let out a sigh of relief. "Attention," Shang shouted, "the next two matches will be held tomorrow. The fighters in those matches should rest up, for it might be your last." Meanwhile Kano and Mavado continued fighting until they reached a cliff and fell down into the ocean.

  


Next Chapter: The third match pits Tenchi against the evil ninja, Ermac. Not only must Tenchi must contend with Ermac's ninjutsu skills, but they will be fighting over the classic pit of spikes.............Chapter 6: Tenchi vs. Ermac

  


Author's note: There are a few things I wish to clear up on why I haven't updated :

  


1. School has started. I have to do many things due to the fact it's my senior year.

  


2. I have on a frustrating race against time to get my Eagle rank. That's what you get for joining the Boy Scouts of America.

  


3. My sister has been hogging the computer.

  


4. I got Soul Calibur II for the GameCube when it came out. As soon as I started playing it I was hooked.(My favorite character is Voldo)

  


Also: 

1. For my favorite reviewers, Sota Darklight and N3Mazter, I'll put in a little epilogue to my story "Smash World: New Friends, New Enemies", to introduce you guys to my storyline.

  


2.Playing Soul Calibur II, just gave me a new story idea, I'll start writing this after my Mortal Kombat fic. By the way, I might need suggestions on my Soul Calibur fic, so send me some ideas!

  


Well, that's it............... for now.


	6. Tenchi vs Ermac

Chapter 6: Tenchi vs. Ermac

Foreword: The first two matches have concluded, but not with out casualties. Sonic, in the first match, was blinded and nearly decapitated by the evil Reptile, while Mega-Man, in the second match, was seriously damaged by the mercenary, Kano. Now the second day of the tournament begins with Tenchi Masaki's match against the mysterious Ermac....................... 

The second day of the tournament began with Tenchi donig some warm-up exercises in his waiting area. He was currently wondering about his opponent, Ermac. Sonic and Mega-Man's opponents were absolutely ruthless and vicious, not mention very psychopathic. I have a feeling this Ermac will be the same. 

With Tenchi-Ken in hand, the Masaki boy headed towards the arena. The arena was designed Roman coliseum-like, but the arena was the top to what looked liked a giant stone totem pole around a darkened pit. In the standings the Masaki household were currently cheering Tenchi on. "Yeah Tenchi, beat that Ermac to the ground!" Ryoko shouted. "Um, the match hasn't even started yet, Ryoko." Sasami said. Tenchi then began to walk across the stone bridge that connected the standings to the battle arena. He then saw Ermac on the arena as well. He was a man dressed in a red ninja outfit. On his side of the arena, the two sorcerers were there to observe and officiate. 

Then Tenchi heard a sound that sounded like something retracting. He turned to see the pathway leading across from the spectator's area to the battle arena was being retracted, as if there was no way off the arena. Then he heard a metallic sound and looked down at the surrounding pit to see giant metal spikes coming out of the floor! 

Nearly all of the Arcadians had worried looks on their faces. "Ah, crap," Zin said, "It's the pit of spikes."

_{Enter Battle Music: Mortal Kombat Soundtrack Track #5__:Control}_

"Fight!" Shang shouted. Ermac charged in quickly to deliver a sucker-punch at Tenchi. Tenchi flew about 3 feet away form the ninja, losing his sword in the process. Tenchi got up and looked around for his sword, not realizing that Ermac came right behind and gave him a kick to his back. This time, the kick sent him towards Tenchi-Ken. 

Quickly grabbing his sword, which quickly lit up, Tenchi got into his battle pose and quickly charged right at Ermac. But the ninja was ready, quickly dodging Tenchi and delivering another kick to his side. Tenchi was holding his side in pain, when Ermac came up again and punched him to the head. This time it sent Tenchi over the edge. Luckily he managed to grab the edge of the arena with his hand. Unfortunately, Ermac came over near the edge and pressed his foot down on Tenchi's hand. Tenchi yelled in pain, while trying not to let go of the edge. 

The Masaki household looked on very worriedly at the match. Ryoko, unable to stand anymore of this, tried to fly up to the battle arena to help her boyfriend, only to be stopped by the staffs of Zindakku and Raiden. "You can't interfere with the match." Zin sternly said. "But, Tenchi....." Ryoko said pleadingly. "We can't risk another disqualification. We'll have wait and see how this will turn out." Raiden said, before turning his face at Ryoko, glaring at her with electricity in his eyes, "And if you have any problems with it, talk to me!" Ryoko then sat back down on her seat. As much as she wanted to argue with Raiden, but after seeing what he did to Vegeta, she knew that the thunder god was all business.

Tenchi was trying his best to hang on the ledge, while Ermac continued to apply pressure on his hand. Tenchi knew if he let go, he would be impaled by the spikes below. He had try a risky maneuver. He managed to get his free arm to the ledge and pull himself back up to the arena. Tenchi got to his feet only to back-handed by Ermac, which was followed by another back-hand and then a kick, which knocked Tenchi to the floor. Ermac came up to him, and lifted by the neck. The red ninja looked towards his masters. Shang smiled and said, "Finish him." With that command, the evil ninja began to squeeze Tenchi's neck.

The arena began to roar with cheers for Tenchi. "Come on, Tenchi, snap out of it!"Ashura yelled out. "You can beat this bastard!" Merc shouted. "We believe in you!" Crystallis shouted out. Ryoko, with tears in her eyes, just yelled out "TENCHI!!!"

Then suddenly, Tenchi's eyes opened with a magnificent glow. Ermac gasped as a surge of energy appeared out of Tenchi, knocking Ermac to the ground. The ninja got to his feet, only to stare at the Light Hawk Armor-clad Tenchi in front of him. Ermac ran up to give him a punch, but the energy emanating from Tenchi knocked the ninja back to the ground. Ermac groggily tried to get himself up off the ground. Tenchi brought his Light Hawk sword around and then sending a slash-shockwave of energy towards Ermac. Ermac's eyes widen as the shockwave came towards him, knocking him of his feet, and into the pit of spikes. The impalement could be heard and Ermac's twitching hand could be seen, and after a few moments it stopped.

Tenchi changed backed to his normal clothes and fell to his knees. Ryoko flew to the arena, embracing him a big hug, while crying on his shoulder. When the connecting bridges came back the Masaki household came to the arena to congratulate, comfort or to see if Tenchi was all right. At that very moment two very angry sorcerers were having a discussion. "Tsung, they have already won three bouts, what's the next step?" Quan asked. "Don't worry, Quan, the next match will be ours..." Shang said with an evil grin.

Next Chapter: The Street Fighter champion Ryu, will be facing the shadow ninja, Noob Saibot. One problem, Ryu will be fighting in complete and utter darkness..............Chapter 7: Ryu vs. Noob Saibot 

Authors comments:

Well it's about damn time I finished this chapter. My sister wouldn't let me to complete this chapter because she was always chatting with her friends online. The only time I have to the PC is ether when she's not home, or if she's grounded. I would also make a shout-out to RusVal, for his recent joining to Arcadia. I can't wait to see his completed fic.( Heh, heh, Buzz Lightyear.)

As for my Soul Calibur II fic, I will get starting on it right after "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Expect exciting action in it. One last thing, if you're wondering when Scorpion is going to show up, don't worry, he'll appear *_coughs_* in *_coughs_* the* _coughs_*middle*_coughs_*of*_coughs*_the*_coughs*_tournament*_coughs*_ later in the story. Also rating will change. because of the brutality of the next few bouts. (I want to stay on Xing's good side.)


	7. Ryu vs Noob Saibot

Chapter 7: Ryu vs. Noob Saibot

Foreword: In the last bout, Tenchi Masaki faced off against the ninja, Ermac. Tenchi, after nearly being beaten to a pulp and nearly losing the match, defeated the evil ninja. Now, Street Fighter champ, Ryu, must face off against Noob Saiboot...........

In his waiting area, Street Fighter champion, Ryu, was warming up by performing some of his moves. After performing his rising dragon fist, he took time to contemplate his match against this Noob Saiboot. Surely it will be match that will try to take my life, he thought before launching a hadoken blast at the wall, "But, I will win!"

The spectators were placed in a special viewing room with a huge monitor. "Man, Ryu's fight is up next." Ryu's long-time companion and friend Ken said. "Well let's hope he doesn't get killed in this round." Knuckles spoke. "Hey, don't you worry, Ryu's been in a lot more dangerous fights than this!" replied Ken with a hearty laugh. Meanwhile Chun-Li was waiting for the screen to turn on. Secretly, she really cared for Ryu and couldn't bear the thought of him dead.

Then suddenly the screen turned on with Ryu on it. It appeared that he was in a dungeon. Everyone was tense. Then, they saw a ninja coming to Ryu on his right side. But, it seems that Ryu didn't notice. "Hey doesn't he notice the guy coming right at him?" Sonic asked. Then Anthony notice the coloring of the screen, it was an unusual shade of green. "It's in night vision......Ryu fighting in the dark!!!!"

Just then, Ryu felt a punch on his face and was sent flying. As soon as he got up , he felt something knick his shoulder. He tried to feel what it was, it was a kunai attached to a long rope. Then he felt it being pulled back. He knew that was a warning throw from his opponent. The next one will not miss his face.

Ryu had to think quickly or he would be impaled for sure. But how can he fight an opponent whom he can't even see? No, he shouldn't think this way. He had to remember what his master, Gouken, taught him. Ryu then closed his eyes and waited. Soon, he started to hear Noob's breathing and the sound of his footsteps. Ryu knew where Saibot was, he just needed to bluff to trick the shadow ninja.

Saibot was currently circling Ryu about strike, unaware Ryu knew where he was. Saibot was at Ryu's right, about to throw his spear, when Ryu turned around and launched his ultimate attack.

"SHINRYUU HADOKEN!!!!"

Suddenly a huge wave of blue energy came right at Saibot. The ninja's eye went wide open as the energy hit him. Saibot was screaming as the wave of energy pushed him across the dungeon fast, while lighting the dark place with a brilliant blue. The wave soon hit a wall, and after a few seconds it disappeared. While Ryu wish he could see what happened to his opponent, in the viewing area everyone could see where the energy landed, there was nothing left of Saibot, but ashes. Everyone in the viewing started to cheer for Ryu's victory. "See, I told you Ryu couldn't be beat!" Ken shouted. Chun-Li just sighed in relief to know that Ryu survived. Then suddenly they heard an announcement by Shang Tsung, "The two fights have finished, All fighters and spectators rest up for tomorrow!"

Elsewhere, outside the arena, a ninja dressed in yellow was watching with his blank eyes.....................

Next Chapter: Our heroes were going to rest up for the day, when they are attacked by the specter ninja, Scorpion. As they battle the deadly specter, a question comes to mind: How do you defeat someone already dead?..........Chapter 8:The Dead Ninja Appears

Author's notes:

Well, I finished high school, now I can finish my fic's, as long as my sister stays in summer school.


	8. The Dead Ninja Appears

Chapter 8:The Dead Ninja Appears

Foreword: So far, it's Arcadians:3 and Outworld:1. The first match, which pitted Sonic against Reptile, ended in Sonic's victory. The second match, Mega Man vs. Kano, ended in a disqualification for Mega Man. The third match, Tenchi vs. Ermac, finished in the Arcadians favor with a narrow victory for Tenchi. The last bout so far, Ryu vs. Noob Saibot, Ryu won without much effort. Now, our heroes are headed back to the guest mansion to rest up for tomorrow, not knowing they are being followed by a mysterious figure in yellow...........................

Our heroes were currently walking to the guest mansion, well, Tenchi and Ryu were currently being helped by there friends. "Man, this tournament's psychotic, the opposing fighters want to kill you and it's legal!" Arcadia Sonic complained. "Well, if feel that way, you shouldn't have come." Kung Lao said. Zindakku was currently walking with the others, when suddenly he stopped and looked around. Dove noticed this and said "Hey Zin, what's wrong?" "I thought I felt something." Zin replied. "You're just imaging things, Zin." Dove said, as she continued to walk with the others. "Maybe it was nothing." Zin said as he joined the others, not noticing the yellow figure in the trees.

Soon the mansion was in sight. Chibi-Trunks then said "Hey Goten, race ya there!" "You're on Trunks!" As soon as the two half saiyan boys began to run to the mansion, Zin felt the strange presence again. Then out of nowhere a voice boomed "GET OVER HERE!!!" Then a kunai attached to a rope struck the ground in front of Goten and Trunks. Everyone looked to see who threw the weapon. Then, up in the trees, they saw him. A ninja dressed in yellow, with eyes that were pure white. "Oh, great, it's Scorpion!" Sub-zero said.

{Battle Music: Mortal Kombat movie theme}

The yellow ninja just stared down at the heroes, causing some of the younger ones quiver with fear. "Okay, what's his deal?" Tails asked. "We don't know......" Cage said. Then Scorpion withdrew his spear, brought out his katana, jump off from where he was, landed on the ground ready to fight. "Well, if it's a fight you want," Vegeta said, while he and the battle-ready Arcadians got into position, "then you got one!"

The yellow ninja only stared right at the Arcadians. Hoping to gain the advantage, all of the Arcadians charged right at Scorpion. But, before they were at least a foot in front of him, he disappeared. Then, out of nowhere, Scorpion appeared behind them and was about to strike with his sword. The heroes manage to dodge his assault. Knuckles tried to pound him with his fists, but Scorpion evaded him. Then he launched his spear right at Bass, who managed to dodge it in time. Spider-Man launched his webbing at Scorpion, but the ninja caught it and pulled Spidey towards him saying "COME HERE!!!" , kicking the web-slinger in the face. The Mortal Kombatants tried their luck ,but Scorpion persistently kept on blocking or their blows.

Zin joined in the battle, matching blow to blow against Scorpion's sword with his staff. Scorpion then tripped the masked sage and was about to impaled him with his sword. Dove shouted with fear in her voice"ZIN!" Just as the sword was about to strike, another sword deflected it. Zin looked to see the owner of the sword. It was a black hedgehog with the wings of an angel and a demon. "Sota Darklight?!" Zin said astonished. "Hey, Hirokai." the hedgehog, known as Sota greeted. The yellow ninja jumped back and stared right at Sota. "How the hell you knew where I was, Sota?" Zin asked. " your friends, the water elemental and that Poke'mon hybrid." "Oh, right." Scorpion then launched his harpoon right at Sota, but was only blocked by the staff of a familiar wizard. "N3Mazter, but how!?" Zin asked. "Met him at your rook, Hirokai." Sota said.

Now Scorpion was angry. He charged in at high speed, deflecting sword and staff blows from the four Gamemasters, Zin, N3, Link, Marth, Hotsuma, Merc, Mirai-Trunks, and Tenchi, while dodging every punch, kick bullet, bomb and ki blast that came right at him. The yellow ninja soon came face to face with Sub-Zero.Soon the age-old struggle began again. Both ninjas began fighting each other, each matching move for move.

"Wow, look's like they both did this before." Goku complemented .

The fight between the two ninjas was starting to look like a stalemate, until Sub-Zero delivered a heavy kick to Scorpion. The yellow ninja was sent flying towards a nearby tree, creating a body shaped crater on impact. Ryoko seized this opportunity to finish the ninja off, and score some serious points with Tenchi. She appeared right in front of the ninja, who recovering from Sub-Zero's kick, and drove her energy sword into Scorpion's gut. The yellow ninja gasped and flailed over like he was dead. All of the Heroes sighed in relief, all except for Anthony, Zin, and the Mortal Kombatants. Ryoko turned around , smiled and did a peace sign, saying "I got him." Anthony, who had a worried look on his face, shouted "Ryoko, that won't work!!" Ryoko, a bit confused, replied "Why? I just killed him." Anthony, looking even more worried, answered "That's the problem, Scorpion is already dead!!!" Ryoko turned around to see the ninja's head had lifted up and was staring right at her! She was so shocked by this, she didn't have time to block his punch, which sent her to the ground.

The dead ninja got out of the tree and landed on the ground. His wound where Ryoko pierced him had healed. All of the Heroes were worried and scared(even though Vegeta would not admit it). "How do we defeat someone dead?" Jenna asked in desperation. Then Scorpion began to take off his mask. The Arcadians had curious looks on their faces, while Anthony, Zin and the Mortal Kombatants started to sweat. "Oh, shit." Cage said.

What was under Scorpions mask was just plain scary. Instead of a face, a skull was revealed. Several Arcadians tried not to throw-up. "That's just disgusting!!" Vegeta shouted. "Unfortunately, that's not the worst of it." Sub-Zero said, as Scorpion began to open his jaw, hell-fire began spew around his skull. "Now that's bad."Goku said. With that, Scorpion reared his head, and spat out a river of fire. All of the heroes moved out of the way of the stream when it hit the ground, creating a blazing inferno. As the heroes looked on to the inferno, they saw a figure come through the flames. It was Scorpion!!!!

"What is this guy?!" Sailor Moon shouted. Then, Sub-Zero took the front and said "Everyone stand back, I'll take care of this!!!" As Scorpion began to launch another attack, Sub-Zero began to gather water vapors around him. Then the dead ninja spat out another fire attack, while the ice ninja sent a blast of ice. The two attacks collided and caused a blue and orange explosion. The two ninjas were about to go at it again, when a lighting blot appeared and hit the ground between them. When the dust cleared, the thunder god, Raiden, was standing there. "Scorpion, ENOUGH!!!" he shouted towards the dead ninja.

Anthony made his way towards Raiden and asked "You had something to do with this?" Raiden looked at the Gamemaster "Yes. I convinced Scorpion to join us to help out in the tournament." All of the Arcadians were angry at Raiden. "Why in the hell did you do that?!!!" Anthony shouted. "Him being dead could prove useful." Raiden calmly replied. "Raiden," a voice, being Scorpions, said, "I am not here to make friends! You said that Quan Chi would here!" "You are correct." the thunder god replied. "Well remember this: HE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S!!!! GOT IT?!" Scorpion shouted and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Raiden looked towards the confused Arcadians. "I not even gonna ask." Arcadia Sonic said as he and the rest of the Arcadians went back towards the mansion.

Next Chapter: The third pair of bouts begins the next with the powerful psychic Poke'mon, Mewtwo, against the oni, Draheim. They will fighting in a room with a strange thing called the Soulnado, where anyone thrown into there will have their bodies shredded and souls lost forever..............................Chapter 9: Mewtwo vs. Draheim

Author's note: I've really got to stop being lazy.


End file.
